


The Look

by archaicacid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaicacid/pseuds/archaicacid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin gets himself off in the quiet hours before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look

Night time was a quiet affair, one lamp by the edge of the couch lit for Levi to finish reading whatever he’d started earlier in the evening.

He squinted slightly at the words on the page—vision not quite as bad as Erwin’s. He blamed it on tiredness.

The pages ruffled as he let go of the book to rub at his face. Sighing, he closed his eyes and twisted his neck in an attempt to crack it.

The light seemed to fade as the couch depressed on either side of his thighs he and opened his eyes to Erwin’s chest. Erwin gave a small smile when Levi looked up—grabbing at the book in Levi’s hand and tossing it further down the couch. With that, he could properly straddle Levi, his full weight holding him down.

Erwin was wearing his glasses, an older pair with thick wire rims that somehow managed not to age him. Levi tried not to be angry at that.

Before he could protest or mention the book he’d now lost his place in, Erwin leaned down to kiss him. His lips were thicker than Levi’s and a little chapped, but Erwin tasted like mint, like he’d brushed his teeth. That was good enough.

Erwin rocked his hips slightly as he deepened the kiss, running his broad tongue across Levi’s lips. Sometimes things got messy with tongue—sloppy and wet and a little too fast—but Erwin was taking his time. 

Levi moved his hands from his lap, running them up Erwin’s thighs. The material of his pajama bottoms was thin and as Levi scratched his nails back down thick thighs, Erwin hissed into Levi’s mouth.

Without breaking the kiss, Erwin shifted in Levi’s lap. He pushed closer until he was flush against Levi’s smaller chest, arms wrapped around his neck. 

Erwin rocked his hips again and Levi moved his hands from his thighs to Erwin’s ass, teasing at the hem of his pajamas. The skin was soft—easy to knead and pinch. 

It was Erwin who finally pulled back from the the kiss, breathing deeply through his nose. 

He was blushing. 

He bowed his head and smiled before rutting against Levi’s thighs, hair falling in his face. 

Levi could feel Erwin’s cock starting to strain against the front of his pajamas, but he made no move to help; Erwin could get himself off like this. 

Kissing was intimate, it was something that Levi enjoyed even if he didn’t always make it clear. Getting off wasn’t something he gave much though to—he focused on Erwin because it was something Erwin wanted, and Levi had to admit that Erwin was attractive as he orgasmed; eyes closed and softened smile lines. 

 “Look at me,” Levi said, his voice was quiet but authoritative; something he knew Erwin enjoyed. 

Erwin raised his head, eye level with Levi. He kept a steady pace as he rocked his hips—Levi would dig his nails into his ass if he went too fast and this was something that was meant to be slow and quiet. 

Levi parted his lips and tilted his chin forward to catch Erwin in another kiss. He could feel Erwin shudder against him, close to orgasm. 

Slipping his hands further down Erwin’s pajamas, he grabbed at Erwin’s ass to pull him closer. The whines from the back of Erwin’s throat grew longer and Levi swallowed every one. 

Erwin’s grinding finally slowed and his moans quieted until he was sitting still against Levi’s thighs, breathing heavy against Levi’s neck. He swallowed before pulling away, running a hand through his hair to brush it away from his forehead. 

Levi hid the small smirk he wanted to give.

Erwin looked content and fucked out, sweat gathering at his temples.

"Go shower, you’re gross." Levi grabbed at Erwin’s ass once more before moving his hands from Erwin’s pajamas to push at his chest. "Go."

Erwin arched his back and stretched his arms above his head before getting down from the couch—his smile wide and his glasses skewed.

Levi shot a look at his book on the far end of the couch before turning back to Erwin. “One more chapter then I’ll be in bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll end up writing something over 2000 words one day


End file.
